Phineas and Ferb My Style
by IgnusVulpe
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and the gang meet an angel from the third dimension. The angel's devil enemy is planning to take innocent lives in the 2nd Dimension  where Phineas and Ferb live  and then assist satin to rule 2D's earth.
1. Ferb's Morph into Opposition

(Phineas's Point Of View)

I stretched my arms and yawned longingly for someone to hear I was awake. I rolled to my right, expecting Ferb to be sitting there simultaneously to say good morning, but I was struck to a surprise. Ferbs bed was empty! So I scanned the room for a tall boy with green hair and, standing on my left, Ferb was smiling in front of the window. "Good morning Ferb." I said. "Phineas, there is something wrong with me." Ferb replied, his face of happiness transformed into a 'help-me' expression. Ferb paced around the room, "I woke up two hours earlier than usuall this morning and I have this uncontrollable urge to wink at any girl who I'm not related to that passes my window of visibility!" Ferb said. "My friend, I beleive that you are once again, enjoying the stage of maturing. After all, you are fifteen." I replied after a few seconds.

"What do you mean enjoying? My head feels horrible, I've found myself inconclusive to the meaning of life, yet I have not died yet! Even though I feel like the vikings of norway are torturing me!" Ferb panted, exhausted from his speech of anger and frustration. I looked as if a giant peanut was talking to me, with eyes wider than owls' and my mouth agape.

"Sorry about that outburst. My mouth seems uncontrollable today. That was what I was talking about, I... I...

I don't know what to do." Ferb finished. I had heard the words but I wasn't listening by now. I was thinking about Isabella and if what Buford said _was_ true. He may have been lying again. I mean, friends are supposed to stay friends, right? Besides- Isabella would never have a crush on me. Ferb doesn't think so. He says that I'm naieve and too ignorant of Isabella's tones and the way she looks at me when she says, 'Whatcha doin?' Oneday after I got a bit tired of the fact he was so dedicated to making me beleive Isabella _did_ have a crush on me, I told him that I didn't pay attention to her regular tones because of the fact my brain was thinking of the schemes to our blueprints and was just processing her words and looking at her at the same time. BAD IDEA. Ferb will not stop bugging me now, saying that I have a crush on her and we were 'meant to be.' Now everytime he brings it up, I usually remind him that no one has a crush on him and he shuts up. I'm not trying to be mean or anything- I just don't want him to think that Isabella and I should be anything more than best friends. But somebody probably _does_ have a crush on him, I mean he's really mysterious and laid back. Girls usually crave that kind of 'coolness'. Feh. I'll never understand 'em.

**(Ferb's P.O.V)**

"Phineas? You're having one of those fantasies about Isabella again aren't you?" Phineas stood still, non-motile.

"Forget it, if you need me I'll be reading my book at Hunters Corner." I said, and left before you could say blarginbizilianogeigh backwards on your first succession.

MEANWHILE

**(Lizzie's P.O.V)**  
I was walking beside the verge of grass to sand, along a small beach in New Zealand, where I lived. I was concentrating on my thoughts when I saw my name spelt out in ripples on the surface of the water next to me (It was full tide).

I walked towards it, I must admit I was curious. Then, the entire water surface of the bay stilled, it was as flat as a mirror. Then I saw small rippled words that were written in this order:

_Elizabeth_

_Angel, your help is needed. _

_In the second dimension._

_If you leave now the 3rd dimension's time space continuum will be paused and a detailed decoy will be left in your place for the time being. When your hand reaches the angel signal in the water, you will be transported to the second dimension. With you, will be your powers, your ability to morph into an angel, a 3D pencil for creating two dimensional matter and the enchanted items that belong to you in your midnight stage of full angel transformation. During the day you will still have your abilities, just not your wings. However if you die a death without sadness from at least one soul, you will not be able to reform. Your appearance will be shown from the best of your artistic skills so I hope you are a good drawer. Remember to make a good friend with someone so that if you die, you can reincarnate and be transported back into three dimensional space some time after doing so._

_Best of luck, Saint Peter._

An angel shape slowly formed out of ice in the water. I leaned in and touched it.

Before I knew it I was in the streets somewhere, I glanced at my reflection in a shop window and I was suprised! I had anime eyes, a no-shoulder black sweater, skinny jeans and red Converse sneakers. My hair was brownish black (as always during daytime, rather than night time when it's blueish black), I had golden loop earrings, but my silver key and locket necklace had gone.

I looked at a sign which said 'Hunters Corner' and assumed that was where I was located. I searched with my eyes to find a person who I could talk to and ask where on the globe I was. I instantly spotted a boy my height, maybe a little bit taller with touseled green hair, and a yellow, collared shirt. His nose was dug deep in a book and his expression looked hopeless and without a place in the world.

I walked over to the boy and said,

"Excuse me, I was wondering, where abouts am I?" He pointed to the 'Hunters Corner' sign without even glancing up from his book.

"I know I'm on Hunters corner, but what country am I in?" I asked.

"Didn't you even see which flight you boarded when you came here, or have you just forgotten your geography lessons?" He replied hastily.

"Gee, no need to be like that- I was only asking." I said.

"Sorry." He replied turning his head and for the first time actually focusing his eyes on something other than his book.

"I'm not usually like this, I'm having a bit of a mood."

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, but he ignored me and was again reading his book. I glanced at the cover, it said:

THE LAWS OF THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM

"Wow. Cool book. Does it mention the estimated eleven dimensions?" I said. The boy faced me and gave me an eyebrow raising grin. I felt myself blushing slightly.

"I'll do you a favour if you can show me an object from a higher dimension." The boy said. "Before I do so- tell me, what is your name?" I asked,

"Ferb Fletcher." He replied.

"Cool." I said,

"Well then Ferb, here is your higher dimensional object." I said and pulled the three dimensional pencil out of my pocket. Ferb stood in an awe.

"My favour is for you to help me find somewhere to stay for the next week or so." I said and Ferb showed me the thumbs up sign. He grasped my wrist and began running quickly. He was dragging me along so fast my vision became a blur.

Within seconds I was in a backyard and Ferb was talking to another boy with red hair, an orange and white t-shirt and blue shorts. The boy waved at me and Ferb signalled me to come closer.

"Hi! My name is Phineas, I'm Ferb's brother. What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Lizzie." I replied

"Your brother owes me a favour- would you happen to know what country we are in?"

"We are in Danville, Tri-state area, United States of America." Phineas replied. "Awesome." I said,

"I've always wanted to go to America." I said.

"You're foreign? Where are you from?" Phineas asked,

"I come from a land called Aotearoa, land of the long white cloud." I said.

"Soo..." Phineas urged,

"New Zealand. I'm from New Zealand." I replied in a dull voice.

"Well Ferb told me about the favour, and some other stuff about you too, I'm not quite sure I should have brought that last part up in the conversattionn." Phineas slowed the last word, realising what he was saying.

"We've got everything planned out on blueprints and I just need mom's permission for the event now. We are going to have a one week camp. Isabella, the Fireside girls, Buford and Baljeet are coming too." Phineas said.

"Cool." I answered.

I turned to Ferb who was examining the plans carefully.

"Thanks again Ferb." I said and he smiled at me.

Phineas returned and said,

"Mom says we can have the camp in Danville's forest."

"Great." I said.

"Why don't you go and see the fireside girls and Isabella, to tell them about the camp and then they can ask Baljeet and Buford?" Phineas told me, and so I headed towards the gate,

"Wait-" I saw Ferb running behind me holding something. He handed a small electronic device to me.

"Thanks." I said.

Ferb clicked at me and winked. I smiled and walked off. I tapped the screen on the contraption, it turned on and said,

"Welcome to GPS navigation. The GPS navigation devices are voice activated. Just say where you would like to go and it will navigate you there." I thought for about thirty seconds and then said,

"The fireside girls meeting hall." Suddenly a big laser beam scanner reached out and beamed up and down on my body.

"User has been scanned." A voice spoke from the GPS.

"Fireside girls are exiting the meeting hall in twenty seconds." It said. How am I going to get there in twenty seconds? I thought. Then I remembered the pencil, I pulled it out of my pocket and drew some rocket shoes with them. I pulled them on my feet and then- "WHOOSH!" I clicked the GPS into a small pocket I had created for the rocket shoes to connect with the GPS to go in the right direction. Once again my vision was a blur, every now and then I would hear a "DUCK!" or "JUMP!" from the navigation device. I quickly found myself standing right in front of a young girl with a pink dress and beautiful black hair.

"Hello." She said brightly,

"Are you Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes..." She replied,

"Well, Phineas wants me to ask you and the fireside girls if you would like to go on a one week camp with him and Ferb."

"Me, going on a camp with Phineas? For a whole week?" Isabella asked,

"Yep." I replied,

"Can you ask Baljeet and Buford if they can come too?"

"Okay." She answered and ran off to go tell them.

I skated to the Danville forest, which was about one or two blocks away, I could clearly see the sign which said: DANVILLE FOREST.

I was staring up at the large sign at the gate as I slowly walked in. I heard the muffled sounds of construction tools and talking, coming from deeper within the forest. After a few minutes of walking I witnessed a scene of treehouses and a large campfire. Phineas was taking a breath of releif and Ferb was slapping his hands together, like you do once you finish working, it created a cloud of dust which made a boy, whom I suspected was Baljeet, cough uncontrollably. A bigger boy, with a skull shirt slapped him across the back of his head while the fireside girls began to giggle at the fact that Isabella's eyes would not stop drawing towards Phineas.

"Wow!" I remarked,

"That is so cool!"

"There you are Liz!" Phineas said as I handed the GPS back to Ferb.

"Cool skates," Phineas said,

"I made them, you put the GPS in this little pocket over here-" I pointed to the pocket, "And it takes you where ever you command the GPS to go."

"Cool." Phineas replied,

"You can take them if you want." I said taking off the shoes,

"Nah, we can just make our own if that's okay." said Phineas,

"Yeah no problem." I replied, setting the shoes aside.

"Thanks. Ferb, could you make a note of that?" Ferb gave the thumbs up signal.

"So?" I asked,

"Now what?"

"Well, I can show you to your room." Phineas said,

"Come with me."

"Thanks." I replied. We began walking,

"So where did you get the three dimensional object?" Phineas asked,

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked and pulled out the pencil.

"Whoa. Yeah that." Phineas replied.

"To tell the truth, I actually come from another dimension."

"No way!" Phineas said astounded,

"Please don't tell the news reporter or anything, it'll put me in huge dangers and they might try to dissect me or something. This has to remain a secret. If you want to, you can tell the fireside girls and the others, but try not to make it public." I said.

"You have my word." Phineas replied.

"Does Ferb know?" Phineas asked,

"I beleive that he has had enough encounters with me that his intellect would have signalled a small metaphorical spark in that category." I replied,

"So... Yes?" Phineas asked rhetorically,

"Exactly." I replied.

"Cool. Well, here's your room." Phineas said and pointed to the treehouse we were standing outside of. I spun around to say thanks, but Phineas was nowhere to be seen. I opened the door to the construction to find an awesome suite. The walls were made out of bamboo and the bed frames, table and chairs were too. There were two bean bag chairs for the sofa, which when I felt their texture, were made with real beans. I decided to draw a closet with my pencil and some other things I thought might fill up the empty room. In the end I drew a tropical fish tank, a jungle gym outside my window, a really long curvy, twisted slide which ended on a trampoline and a waterway system, so I could use the sink they built. I also drew some extra rooms, like a kitchen and etcetera. By the time I had finished, which was only after about an hour or two I found a note on the back of the door it said:

_**Come and join us at the waterfall at 4:15pm. **_

_**Phineas**** and ****Ferb**_

I glanced at my newly drawn watch, I read the time which was 4:09pm. Uh oh. I flipped the note over, looking for some kind of clue as to where it could be located. My result was more than satisfactory because there was a map to where it was located.

I followed the map and I got a bit lost in the beginning but I re-directed myself towards the right way. Overall it took about four minutes until I came to the location. The waterfall was beautiful, it was streaming down gallons upon gallons of fresh, clear water. I was bedazzled by the sight and it reminded me of home.

"Ferb, did we forget to note the fact that she should have worn something water proof when she came?" Phineas asked,

"I presume so." Ferb replied, his british accent dwelling heavily on his voice. He then walked off.

"No worries," I said, for once sounding Australian (not that that's a bad thing)

"I'll just make one now." I pulled out my pencil and drew a one piece bathing suit that was the colour of the dark purple that entered my mind whenever someone said the 70's word 'groovy.' Around the waist was a silver, loop-chain belt that existed on the clothing only for style. I snapped my fingers and the togs (yes that's right, I said togs, it's a kiwi word) magically appeared on my body. Phineas was astounded once again as I surprised him,

"Did I mention I was an angel with magical powers?" I asked rhetorically.

"Where IS everybody?" I asked to break the silence. Ferb suddenly jumped down from on top of the not very tall waterfall. Ferb pointed to where he was standing within the prior moment.

Then he climbed back up. I followed him, wondering what could possibly be on the other side.

Once I reached the top I saw Ferb standing there, looking at me as if he was waiting for me to do something. Then I looked down. I was about five hundred feet up in the air and the waterfall was about one hundred times higher than the one I saw before and there was a lake underneath. If the water was going in two opposite directions on one cliff, where was the constant flow of water coming from? I looked at ferb with a puzzled face and he replied with a 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' expression.

I ran, cartwheeled across until I reached the edge and folded my fingers on the edge of the cliff face, holding up my body in a handstand position. Then, after exactly one second, I sprung off of the cliff doing a backwards flip. I pointed my hands together like a spear, preparing myself for the dive, when I noticed Ferb sitting in mid-air casually reading a book next to me. The scene below magnified as seconds passed through time, I closed my eyes to brace myself for the big splash and everything faded to black.

* * *

_**HELLO! I'm Jinxyl! I'm really new and pretty young (12). Just a few warnings on reviews though-**_

_**DON'T get all up in my face.**_

_**Ha ha. LOL. Cuz Ferb- and...yeah. Awkward. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. What Just Happened?

I woke up dizzy, confused and completely unaware of the situation. I saw shaded figures above my head, which slowly focused into profiles of Isabella, Phineas and the fireside girls.

"Huh?" I asked getting up.

"You... we thought... well... Ferb, he..." Isabella said,

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"On your dive down, you hit some rocks on the bottom of the lake. It must have been some dive." One of the fireside girls said,

"Your only injury was a concussion, but you were out cold for three hours."

"Lucky Ferb was there, or you would've drowned." Phineas said.

"Ferb..." I gasped,

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked,

"Ferb is fine. He was really worried, so he decided to take a stroll in the forest to calm himself down." Said Phineas. I sprang to my feet urgent to find him and so I set off into the midst of the trees.

It was ten O'clock and it was dark. I had been searching for Ferb for three hours. I collapsed next to a tree, I don't know whether it was exhaustion that caused me to do so, or the fact that I was still a little dizzy from my concussion. I felt soft arms entwining around me after about an hour since I collapsed. I was being lifted onto the air and I was half asleep. I was carried for minute or so and then laid down on my bed, where I fell into a deep slumber.

(Ferb's P.O.V)

I sat in front of the campfire next to my brother Phineas.

"She had me scared to death." I said as I threw a twig into the blazing fire and watched it slowly shrink in the flames' heat.

"I don't know why. I just feel that I have a really deep connection with her, like she understands _why_ I am so quiet. As if she _knows_ what it is like to lose a member of the family to fate, and how it feels to be the odd one out. She seems like a social person, I don't really think that she is, but she looks as if her life depends on at least one social connection." Phineas was looking intensely at me and finally said,

"Yeah. She's an angel." I looked unhappily at Phineas.

"I obviously have feelings for her." I said, an angry tone glazed my voice,

"Ferb, are you okay? You sound a little irritated." Phineas asked.

"I tell you something personal about someone and you go ahead and try to swipe it!" I yelled.

"But Ferb, she honestly is an Angel! No lies!" Phineas defended.

"There you go again!" I said, my voice growing more agitated by the second.

"If you knew what I knew about her, then maybe this argument will come to an end!" Phineas said.

"That does it." I replied,

"I'm going to bed." I walked into my cabin and slipped under the covers, then fell asleep.

(Lizzie's P.O.V)

I awoke to the noise of my watch beeping, it was twelve O'clock at night and I was about to morph into my full angel appearance. I quickly shuffled out of bed for my nightly fly. I ran out of the front door, and over twigs on the forest floor, anxious to get away before it was too late.

(Ferb's P.O.V)

I woke up due to the constant sound of a beeping watch from elsewhere in the forest. I hopped out of bed, curious to see what was going on. Then I heard twigs breaking, and knew that someone else was awake. I tiptoed out his door to see a beautiful silhouette in the moonlight. I followed it without a thought, into the open clearing.

(Lizzie's P.O.V)

I began to sprint through the meadow of frosty grass, the night's chill rushed against my face.

(Ferb's P.O.V)

I saw a shape darting through the sky as I stepped onto hmy hover board. I floated high up above the ground until I was right behind the glowing silhouette.

"Erm... excuse me?" I spoke softly, the figure turned around to find me within it's vision. "Lizzie?" I asked, intruiged as ever.

"Ferb?" She was as surprised as I was.

"Look, please don't tell okay." Lizzie pleaded me, I looked at her with a _'why-didn't-you-tell-me?'_ expression.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but there was never any time!" I looked at her again, my eyes blank.

"Okay, I know there WAS a chance to tell you, but..." She attempted to explain.

"I was out cold for three hours!" Then I noticed a poor little bird with a broken wing, struggling for survival. Lizzie blew some dust on it and restored it's ability to fly.

"See." She explained,

"I only use my powers for good." I nodded. She then blew some dust on me and I began to hover, it reminded me of that time Phineas and I built an anti- gravity fun launcher. Then I realised Phineas WASN'T lying, I needed to go and apologise. So I swooped down to the campsite to set things right again.

I tapped a rythym on my brother's treehouse door. Phineas woke, startled.

"Ferb, is that you?" He asked and opened the door.

He saw me standing in the doorway with a guilty face.

"I just wanted to say sorry." I told him.

"That's okay." Phineas said,

"So you found out?" I nodded.

"Cool, well I'd love to stay up all night talking, but I beleive I need to get some sleep." Phineas said as he was about to close the door,

"Having a dream about Isabella again?" I asked cheekily,

"Maybe." Phineas replied and shut the door.

I walked away, quite pleased with myself.

(Lizzie's P.O.V)

"So this Vanessa? She's a goth?" I asked ferb in the middle of our conversation. Ferb nodded and looked dreamily into the night sky.

"She sounds really cool. I'd like to meet her oneday." I replied.

"And you used to have a crush on her?" I asked. Ferb nodded again.

"She kissed me on the cheek once because I saved her life." Ferb said,

"But now she's got a boyfriend named Jhonny."

"Why don't you still like her?" I asked.

"If she's got a boyfriend, what's the point in dreaming if it's not going to follow through?" Ferb replied. I decided to switch the subject,

"So how many girls' lives have you saved now?" I asked,

"Three." He answered,

"My sister Candace, Vanessa and you."

"Don't you think it's obvious that Isabella likes Phineas?" I asked Ferb.

"More obvious than the fact that Phineas likes her back." Ferb replied.

"So, are you, back in your dimension, which I presume is the third, commonly known in the social status?" Ferb asked,

"Well if by that, you mean popular, then- no." I said,

"I have always been known as the "other one."

I etched marks with my fingers in the air.

"I'm not a very social person, on the way home from school when I'm on the bus, yes, I am in the back, but I'm always doing my homework, sitting and listening to the main conversation or just looking out the window wondering why I can't be out there."

"What do you mean by 'out there'?" Asked Ferb.

"Well, I live in the country back home, but I don't have a funny accent like in America. My house is next to a row of other houses and a gigantic paddock with hills, rivers and trees behind it. I live across the road from a beach which isn't swum in very often."

I explained. Ferb completely understood. I saw the same blank expression. But it was sorrowful.

"Are you okay Ferb?" I asked,

"It's just, my blood mother, she well- she didn't last long in this world while I was around, and allot of things remind me of her." I glanced at Ferb.

"I know how you feel, I watched my older sister die when I was eight. It's been seven years since and she was a truly innocent girl. She rarely lied and hated to do so when she did. She passed away when she was ten." I said.

"Well, I'm going to bed Ferb, this conversation is getting a bit dramatic for me." I stated.

"Night." Ferb saluted. I saluted back. We were becoming really good friends.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning, with a heart so bouncy if it was on a trampoline it might have shot up through the atmosphere. Ferb had me in a trance, was it because he was like me? Or was it his truthful soul and gleaming eyes that had magnetised me last night? I didn't care. All I knew is that I had to tell someone, anyone! Prefferably a girl. Isabella!

(Nobody's P.O.V)

The sun gleamed in the morning and it had beamed upon Ferb's eyes as he squinted and turned in his bed in protest to the fact that it was already morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then swung his feet to the right to prepare himself for getting out of bed. Ferb quickly got changed and then headed out side for some fresh air. He walked over to his brother to ask what he wanted to do that day.

(Lizzie's P.O.V)

"Hi Isabella!" I greeted Isabella perkily that morning,

"Hey." She replied. I decided to grab her attention,

"I swear I saw Phineas staring at Isabella just then." I whispered loudly enough for Isabella to hear. "What?" She asked,

"Oh nothing." I replied walking away slowly,

"Did you just say that Phineas was staring at me?" Isabella asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Wait a minute- you have a crush!" She shouted,

"How did you know?" I whispered, intrigued.

"Well, I learnt how to read emotions for the fireside girls- but I can never predict Phineas's emotions. I'm pretty sure that you have feelings for a guy who's standing next to Phineas right now though." Isabella stated and peered towards Phineas's direction.

"Oh my gosh! You like Ferb!" She gasped,

"Shhh... I'm not sure if he likes me back though, and I don't want to risk my embarrassment, because I'd be heart broken if he made fun of me." I said.

"Ferb's not that kind of guy." Isabella replied.

"If he doesn't like a girl, he'll let her down easy. I know because Phineas would always try to uninfluence that behaviour if possible."

"I bet he'll be asking you out in no time." Isabella assured me.

"Really?" I asked,

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." She replied.

"Ferb will think about a girl and the fact that he'll be dating her will affect him and his familys' or brothers friendship with him will depend on if it's good, bad or just nuetral." She said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I have been studying Phineas for a long time and Ferb is usually always with him. So I've accidentally picked up some stuff about Ferb along the way." She replied.

"Ferb's had a girlfriend? Who was it?" I asked,

"Actually, he didn't have a girlfriend, but when he thinks he's alone with Phineas, he will talk endlessly. And it just so happened that when I was watching Phineas, I overheard Ferb discussing the fact that a girl would never break their bond." Isabella said.

"He has found a girl with a massive crush on him several times before though, she's always attempting to persuade him to become her boyfriend. Sometimes even, she tries to steal Phineas, but Phineas always turns her down nicely."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Mishay. Mishay Curse." Isabella said, she shuddered at the name.

It sounded all too familiar, the name, the plot. It was like De Ja Vou all over again. Then I remembered.

"Thanks for the heads up and the encouragement Isabella." I said,

"And by the way, I think you and Phineas are perfect for each other." I complimented her and walked off.

(Ferb's P.O.V)

"So... Phineas- what do you want to do today?" I asked. Phineas ignored me,

"Isn't she beautiful?" Phineas asked rhetorically,

"Who? Isabella or Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Isabella." Phineas said and looked dreamily into her eyes.

"Last night was so interesting Phineas." I told him,

"I've never met a girl like her, and my assumptions were correct. I really like her."

"Cool." stated Phineas, still not looking at me. He slowly drew his attention from Isabella to me.

"I might ask her out later." Ferb said,

"Why don't you ask out Isabella, to get this whole, 'stare at her from afar' thing out of your system?" I asked.

"I can't do that!" Phineas protested,

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Well she wouldn't hate you if you just asked once." I replied,

"True, true. Hmmm... Okay I'll do it." Phineas answered.

"Great." I concluded,

"I'll seeya round." I ended our conversation and waved him goodbye before I headed towards the spot where Lizzie was standing at the time.

(Lizzie's P.O.V)

"Hey Eizzel." Ferb greeted me and looked shyly into my eyes.

"How did you know that was my nickname back home?" I asked,

"I didn't- I just thought it would be a good nickname for you." Ferb smiled at me. I began to blush slightly.

"So... I was wondering that maybe..." Ferb said and started to become tense. He pulled his collar to the side with his finger and then spoke again,

"...maybe we could hang out some time, like down by the waterfall?" He asked timidly.

I experienced a HUGE love rush. (A 'love rush' is when you can feel an excitement of romance through your body and it gives you a really happy feeling).

"I would love to." I replied, smiling sweetly.

"So, tonight?" He asked releived.

"Tonight." I repeated his words as to agree on the term.

I walked towards Isabella to tell her the news when I sensed someone behind me.

"Hello there ." A female voice hissed, I recognised the voice instantly and spun around to find Mishay standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked aggressively,

"I can see someone got up on the wrong side of the cloud." Mishay stated. She always did have a knack for antagonizing angels.

"Arent' you supposed to be burning in hell?" I asked, my voice increasing in volume.

"I've just come here to say that back in our universe I've finally persuaded Trevor." She said, waiting for a reply drenched in anger.

"I don't enjoy his presence anymore." I stated.

"He broke my heart for the last time last Saturday. We no longer cross paths." I said. "It's a pity your new friends have to endure the suffering on Friday the thirteenth, on the day of Burning Serenity."

"What are you talking about? That friday is in eleven days." I said.

"So you better hurry, because time is running out. For you, and the rest of this dimension." Mishay whispered slyly and slipped out of vision strangely.

I ran over and caught up with Ferb.

"Ferb! Ferb!" I yelled,

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked scanning me to make sure I was alright,

"I'm fine. But you're not." Ferb looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Mishay is back." I said. Ferb gasped,

"There is something unnatural about that girl." He said.

"Ferb, she's a devil. Literally! I don't know how, but for some reason she has followed me into this dimension. She said something about Friday the thirteenth and the day of 'Burning Serenity." I glanced at Ferb,

"Hang on a minute- Ferb, do you still have that GPS navigator?" I asked him,

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Because if your dimension is anything like mine, it'll have the Cave of Inscriptions somewhere." I replied,

"I heard about that in one of the ancient history books I read." Ferb said,

"I'll just go get my navigator."

"I'll come with you." I replied.

* * *

_**Wow. That took a while. I'm sorry about the romance, I know- it's really rushed and all. Btw, my real name is NOT Lizzie. Or Elizabeth. Kay? I do NOT have a romantic obsession with Ferb either. I DO have a normal obsession- kinda predictable, yeah. And creepy. But- hey! What'cha gonna do? I'll tell you- absolutely NOTHING.**_

**_OMG...FEET!_**


	3. Confusion is confusing?

**(Ferb's P.O.V)**

I walked to the cabin where I left my navigator yesterday, to find Isabella sitting next to Phineas on the bed and leaning ever so closer towards each other. He really must've taken my advice for once. Honestly, they do belong together. I knew it once Phineas said, "The only reason I did not notice her voice tone when she was around was because I was so busy with you and the inventions, that I merely processed her words whilst looking at her and taking in the info." I quote. _Looking at her and taking in the info._ I know how I can find lots of different levels in situations but that part of his reply just tugged against me, waiting to be comprehended. The final conclusion which came to my mind from it was the fact that he liked her because he was staring at her and taking in her beauty. _I_ personally don't think Isabella is beautiful in that sort of way- she's a good friend and all but I would never feel atracted to her.

**(Lizzie's P.O.V) **

Ferb walked over to the cabin and opened the door. I found a stunned expression on his face, which stayed that way for at least ten seconds. But I had other matters to attend to. I heard rustling from behind some bushes and saw a pink, torn bow on the ground in front of the rustling bushes. I looked behind the bush and my eyes met a horrible sight.

"Isabella?" I asked astounded, staring at the girl wrapped up in ropes with a peice of cloth covering her mouth.

"Mrrr..!" She replied and squirmed in the knots. I decided to untie her.

"Hurry!" She said and dragged me by the wrist,

"Mishay did it!" She said. She ran to the cabin and pushed past Ferb. A replica of Isabella was sitting on the bed, next to Phineas, lips locked with his.

"Phineas! She's an impostor!" I shouted. Phineas pulled away and looked into the fake Isabella's eyes,

"Get away from me!" He shouted to the impostor,

"Isabella - and I mean the real Isabella this time. I'm sorry, she just put me in this hypnotic state and the next thing I knew-" Phineas was kneeling at her feet, hands braced together staring up at her.

"I forgive you Phineas." Isabella said and Phineas leapt into her arms and they hugged. Suddenly she became relaxed and in an awe to the shock of his actions. I turned around to give Mishay a piece of my mind, physically. When I scanned the room for her, she had vanished.

I looked at Ferb who just shrugged.

"I really hope she doesn't try to trick you Ferb, I don't know what I'd do." I accidentally blurted out.

"Yeah, you'd be heart broken, wanting to be his girlfriend and all." Isabella said as if she was drunk. I nudged her in the ribs and she zoned back into full consciousness.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"C'mon Ferb, we need to get going quick." I said blushing.

"Just getting the Navigator." He replied,

"Wow. You talk a lot more than usuall now that Lizzie's around." Isabella said,

"Well, with her unlimited supply of questions, there's always an obligation to answer and notify my own actions." Ferb replied.

"Okay then." Isabella said.

"Well, we have to go to place called 'The Cave of Inscriptions to find out about the Day of the Burning Serenity." I stated.

Isabella and Phineas nodded in approval. Ferb and I walked along the forest floor.

"So... Mishay can shape-shift?" Ferb presumed,

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm still learning how to do so though." Ferb smiled at me.

"Umm, Ferb?" I asked. Ferb stayed silent but focused into my eyes, showing he was listening.

"The incodent at the waterfall... Well- what exactly happened?" I questioned.

_Commence Flashback __**(Ferb's P.O.V)**_

_Lizzie was seconds away from submersing into the warm water by the waterfall. I watched closely and saw her hands hit the water with a splash. Her body became limp and her eyes had closed. I knew that there was something wrong. As I followed after her into the water, her figure slowly faded out of visibilty underneath the waters' surface. I retreived calamity and dived down. It looked as if she was falling, except in slow motion. I quickly swam towards her and brought her up to the surface. I gasped for air as I saw my brother treading into the water to give me a hand._

_A half hour had passed since the event and I was pacing up and down along an invisible line. Lizzie still hadn't gained consciousness yet. I wondered if she was going to wake up any second and recalled when Gretchen said she was alive. A small burst of hope began to dwell inside of me. Phineas walked towards me, "Are you okay bro? You seem really worked up." He said, "I just need to relax myself. I'll be taking a walk if you need me." I replied. "Okay then. And don't worry, she'll be fine." Phineas said. "I hope." I muttered. _

_It had been six and a half hours since my last encounter with another person. I was heading back when I found and shadowy shape at the bottom of a tree trunk. I stepped towards it with caution, to realise a familiar face. Lizzie laid asleep underneath a tree. I scooped her into my arms and looked sadly down at her. I swallowed a breath of releif and walked to the campsite. _

_After I had put her on her bed, I sat down next to Phineas beside the campfire._

"So you were the mysterious person?" I asked, the way I said it felt awkward. Ferb sighed,

"Yes. You had me worried sick. You could have died and it was all my fault." Ferb said,

"It was not your fault!" I complained,

"Ferb, you're setting this too hard on yourself." I replied,

"No one got hurt." I said,

"Except for you!" He replied,

"I urged you to do it, you would have been much safer if I didn't urge you to do it!" Ferb's voice began to get tense. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"This is where it is." I said.

"Where what is?" Ferb asked suddenly completely relaxed,

"This is the exact travelling point to begin from to get where we want to go quickest." I said.

"Can I see your navigator?" I asked Ferb. He passed it to me.

I held down a button and said,

"Show me to the point on the globe for 'The Cave Of Inscriptions." The screen changed. I studied the icon very closely.

"Grab on." I instructed Ferb,

"What?" He replied. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. My eyes lit up and I began to be transparent. Ferb grasped my hand as we transported elsewhere in the world.

As we arrived I became aware of my surroundings, we were in the mouth of the cave, it was completely constructed by rock and the ground was a dusty, dirty substance. I turned around to find nothing but never ending seas. I knew we were in the bermuda triangle, from the information of the last time I visited it back home. I could barely see the murky grey sky from behind the endless pouring of rain and lightning. Thunder peirced my ears and the sound of waves crashing was existent. I looked to the left to find Ferb looking blankly at me.

I could tell he was trying to tell me something, but I don't know what. So I decided to use one of my powers; mind reading. I voice suddenly echoed through my head, a voice I could immediatley recognise as Ferb's.

"I hope we are in the correct Cave of Inscriptions." The sound of his thoughts spoke to me.

"Me too." I replied. Ferb gave me a questioning look, as if he didn't know why I gave that answer. I then recalled when Saint Peter told me I had to ask for permission before intruding into someone's mind.

"Oh... Sorry. I guess I needed to tell you before perceiving your thoughts." I said and Ferb nodded in approval. I decided to switch off the thought perceiver in my brain by pressing a point on my hand. That is how we angels turn off our abilities from time to time, but only yourself can turn it off anatomically.

Ferb began pacing deeper within the cave, noticing a glowing light. I followed him with a feeling he knew where he was going. Five minutes passed without a single sound from our lips, the awkward silence felt as if it needed to be there and so I decided not to break it. Ferb however had other plans,

"I don't get it. It should be right here." Ferb said with his head down staring at the screen on the small handheld device.

"Wait a minute-" I said,

"Look up." Ferb raised his head to see what I was talking about and there it was. A twisted ceiling, curling up like a tall cone or a drill's imprint. It had large grooves carved into it and seemed to go on and on and on in a spiral shape.

**(Ferb's P.O.V)**

Lizzie began to hover upwards, I looked up at her and she threw me an expression of eager curiousity. I jumped into the air as she blew some golden coloured dust towards my direction. Just like last night, I began to hover as well. Without a word we both made our way to one of the walls.

"I can't read the inscriptions. Dangit. Ferb, we're going to have to find some way of translating the symbols." She spoke. I whipped out the navigator again and pressed several buttons. A blue light projected from the tip of the device and it shone upon several symbols. Some words came up on the screen,

"A light in the dark is a book on a shelf. Hmm... I wonder what that could mean." Lizzie said. I had a feeling that we needed to continue scanning the inscriptions elsewhere in this huge spiral, so I wandered to the tip of the ceiling.

"Ferb? Where are you going?" I heard Lizzie's voice echoing through the walls of the structure. I did not reply, but continued on without a hesitation. I skimmed my hand along the inscriptions, the texture of it was soft and grainy. After a few seconds of touching it, I saw some of the symbols light up in a bright neon-blue colour. I continued skimming my hand along and only various symbols lit up with the bright hue. I noticed Lizzie looking in my direction and motioned her over by moving my hand. She instantly obliged and came wandering over.

"Whoa." Lizzie stated with her eyes widened and her voice astounded.

"Maybe we should go through all the other symbols in the cave and then scan them on the device. That way we can store the data and take it back to the campsite- because it's really dangerous out here. You know, being the Bermuda Triangle and all." As I absorbed Lizzie's words I noticed she had already begun checking the inscriptions, from right down the bottom of this strange roof.

* * *

_**Many may be wondering what exactly is going on. For example;**_

**_What is going on? _**

**_Am I an old lady?_**

**_Where abouts is South Australasia?_**

**_What are you smoking?_**

**_Ha ha. But seriously-_**

**_This story is completely and utterly confusing, even I had no idea what I was writing at times._**

**_Point is- I am smoking..._**

**_...water._**


	4. A trip into somewhere

**(Phineas' P.O.V) **

It had been about an hour or two since Isabella and I saw Ferb and Lizzie leave. I was so glad he knew about her now so we could finally just be bro's again. I looked into Isabella's eyes and we started up a conversation.

"So, Phineas- you didn't _actually _think that Mishay was me? Did you?" Isabella asked, "Erm..." I felt a little awkward, no matter what I said things would end up bad- if I said yes then I would get killed because of the fact she won't think I can recognise her easily. And if I say no she'll ask why I kissed her. It was tough so I just said,

"Isabella, she had taken shape of your face- anything near as cute as your face would have put me in a trance." I said. I know- it was really corny. But if it's for Isabella I'd do it. Ferb is much cornier than I am though- so you haven't seen the worst yet. Isabella sighed, "It's just, you weren't _really_ into her right?" Isabella asked again.

"Of course not. Iz, we've been best friends since, well- forever! Nothing could break our bond." I replied. Isabella flashed a smile of forgiveness and releif as I gave her a hug to seal the deal.

"So... does Ferb seem to, you know- like Lizzie by any chance?" Isabella asked trying to change the conversation.

"Well- I'm not supposed to tell if Ferb likes anyone, or if he doesn't. That would just give it away. Why? Did Ferb ask her out or something?" I replied, intrigued.

"Well... She hasn't told me anything about it yet and I don't want to break the promise, but... Lizzie likes Ferb. Promise not to tell okay, because Lizzie will kill me." Isabella pleaded. "Wow that's great! Because Ferb likes Lizzie too. He said it was because she knew how he felt. I honestly can't comprehend Ferb at times- but there's no denying I love him." I finished. "Don't tell Ferb I said that, it's not what people would call _manly_." Isabella nodded.

**(Isabella's P.O.V) **

After Phineas and I ended our conversation a flash of light beamed from deeper within the woods, so we decided to follow it. We found the source and saw Ferb and Lizzie standing side by side with scruffy hair and torn clothes.

"What happened to you two?" I heard my wonderful Phineas ask.

"Let's just say that the Bermuda triangle is full of surprises." Ferb said and Lizzie pulled out the navigator and handed it to Ferb. Lizzie began wandering towards me while she was dusting off her clothes.

"Do you have something to tell me about Ferb?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Ferb asked me to meet him down at the waterfall to hang out with him tonight." I told her.

"Ferb likes you!" I blurted out,

"What?" Lizzie asked rhetorically.

"Oh my gosh, this is _so _romantic! Ferb asked you to the waterfall, tonight! I wonder which waterfall-" I started jumping up and down excitedly,

"What do you mean which waterfall?" Lizzie asked me.

"Didn't you know? There are like- a hundred different waterfalls in the forest alone." I informed Lizzie.

"I'll help you get ready, but first- you'll need to wash your hair." I finished. Lizzie agreed and waved goodbye before walking to her cabin.

**(Lizzie's P.O.V) **

I wandered off to my cabin and could feel myself shudder from the cold gust of wind. I thought about what Isabella said;

"Ferb likes you!" I recall the sound echoing over and over in my head. I don't know if she made it up or just mistook his body language signs when she was doing her 'prediction of love.' But Isabella would never lie. Would she? I mean, Ferb just asked for us to hang out right? Not like a date.

Wait a minute- what if he was asking me out? How do I dress? What do I do? I've only ever been out with one person before. And the way it ended was completely different from anyone else's date. I screamed inside my head, excited and frustrated about it. I'll just ask Isabella once I've finished my shower.

I tied up my wet hair and slipped into my normal clothes before I headed towards Isabella's cabin.  
"Hey Isabella!" I greeted her as she smiled at me.

"Ferb told me he left a few clues for you to follow, you know- cause he and Phineas like to make things fun. He said start once the sun begins setting." Isabella told me.

"When's that?" I asked.

"One hour." She replied.

"So we had better get moving. Phineas told me you had some three dimensional object pencil you could use to make stuff. Could I borrow it? I know just what your outfit should look like." I nodded and handed her the pencil.

"Great." She replied and took it into her hands. Isabella began drawing a beautiful dress and waistcoat. With some flat black boots. It took about half an hour once the final details had been done.

"I didn't make them high- heels because I'm sure that Ferb will have you running around alot from those clues and it would be a shame to see the dress get so dirty." Isabella informed me.

"Cool! Thanks." I displayed my gratitude,

"Anything for love." Isabella replied.

"What? Izzy, I told you already- we are just hanging out. As friends." I said,

"Whatever you say future Mrs. Fletcher." She said,

"No offence to Ferb or anything but BLEH. I'm only fifteen." I said.

"That's why I said future. Duh." Isabella told me and let her tongue fall out of her mouth for the 'duh' part.

"Yeah, but I'm still not thinking about marriage for another six or seven years." I defended. Isabella sighed and held the dres in front of me.

"Go put it on." She said. I nodded and walked into a different room. When I came back Isabella said,

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"It's only because of the dress. You have real talent for designing." I complemented her. "Now just one thing." Isabella chained a silver locket and key necklace around my neck. "Oh my gosh! I thought I lost this on the way over." I said.

"I found it on Hunters' Corner when I went to tell Baljeet and Buford about the camp thing yesterday. It really suits you." She said,

"Thankyou." I replied.

"How long 'til sunset?" I asked.

"One minute. Here's the first clue. There's three of them." Isabella handed me the clue. I waved her goodbye and headed out the door. I unfolded the peice of paper and read the words.

"They say that in the forest, there lies a scary ghost. Through the water, you almost became it and I was scared the most." The words said. Through the water. Hmm... The waterfall! I retraced my steps from yesterday, and got lost along the way a bit again. But I ended up at the proper destination. I hope. I climbed the surface of rock which partly held the waterfall once again. When I reached the top I stayed away from the edge, aware of what happened last time. I found another piece of paper,

"I have asked for permission." It said at the top. I kept reading,

"In my step-brother's cabin, is a device for navigation, get it and press the button on the back to find the last destination." I thought breifly and headed back towards the campsite.

On my way, I found Phineas.

"Hey Phineas." I greeted him,

"Hey. Do you know where Isabella is? I've been looking for her for an hour." Phineas replied.

"Well, last time I recall, she was in her cabin." I said,

"Cool. Wait? Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Ferb?" He replied. I shot him a look which made him uncomfortable.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Ferb right now?" He rephrased the question.

"Yeah but he has me doing a bit of a treasure hunt for him. I'm about to get the last clue. Say, can I just grab the GPS Navigator from your cabin? I kind of need it for the last clue." I said.

"Oh, sure. I actually have it now. I was looking for Isabella but she wouldn't show up on the scanner. I hope she's okay." He said and gave me the navigator.

"Thanks. I hope so too." I replied. Phineas walked to Isabellas cabin as I stood still, flipping the navigator around to find the button. After looking for the button the second time I found it, hidden under a panel right at the back. I pressed the button and flipped it over one more time to see the screen.

"Hello. Welcome to GPS Navigation. You have a destination chosen by Ferb Fletcher." The voice said. The screen zoomed in on a certain point in the map of Danville Forest. I walked over to my cabin, grabbed the rocket boots and slid the device into the pocket made specially for it. It instantly shot off, zooming around trees and so on. I saw a slight orange blur and noticed that the sunset was still existent. The rocket boots started slowing, and then just screeched to a halt. I pulled off the skates and took the GPS out.

"Ten metres south-e-e-e-e..." The GPS seemed to malfunction. Uh oh. Ten metres south e... east. Ten metres south east. The only problem was, I didn't know where east was. Hold on, it's sunset right? The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. I moved in the opposite direction of where the sun was setting. I walked about six or seven metres east and then to the right about six metres.

"Ferb?" I shouted, hoping I was going in the right direction.

I then heard the flowing of water. I listened and followed the sound. The noise became louder and louder until I met a huge dense bush, ferns and other plants that guarded a large stone. With the malfunctioning GPS which I had previously turned the noise off in one hand, I touched a small gap of stone which was not concealed by vines or plants. The stone instantly moved, but it moved slowly. The green vegetation broke away from the stone as it revealed a beautiful scene of nature. A waterfall was shimmering down, and you could see the sand and sea not so far away. The sun reflected beautifully against the sea's surface which laid beyond the shallow pond in front of me. I cautiously slid down the muddy bank onto a patch of stones which had scattered in the shallow water and had risen above the surface. Surprisingly, the sun was still up. Either the sunset was really long, or the time I endured was exagerrated in my thoughts. I splashed lightly through the puddle-like pond and called out again,

"Ferb?" No answer.

I hoped he was unharmed. But then I realised that silence was a usuall reply from Ferb. I noticed a different shade of green, one which was different from all the plants. And it was easily recognisable. I walked along the bank on the other side of this long pond and then stepped onto the grassy side and down onto the small shells which rustled beneath my feet. I sat down and faced Ferb. A silent conversation was present between the two of us. I looked into his eyes and then shaked myself out of it.

"So... You made all those clues to...?" I broke the silence.

"Well, I thought it would be fun." Ferb replied. I smiled and then began talking again, "Sorry, on the way here the GPS sort of malfunctioned." I said and showed Ferb the frozen screen.

"I'll fix it later." He said, pushing his hand gently on mine to lower it out of the subject. "What do you want to do now?" I asked him, completely blank in thoughts.

"I was hoping you would like to tell me why you're here." Ferb said,

"Well, umm... yesterday, I was asked to go on a mission by my master. He said that there was trouble in the 2nd dimension. It's the first time I've actually been to another dimension other than my own."

I replied. I looked at Ferb who was paying full attention and then went on,

"So I travelled here and I met you at Hunter's Corner. Afterwards I found out Mishay was following me, or was already here. She's a devil. An opposition to the Lord. Satin's apprentice actually. She's ranked very highly by him, our absoloute arch nemesis." I stated.

"Mishay? This wouldn't happen to be Mishay Curse by any chance?" Ferb asked me,

"Spot on." I replied.

"Why?" I asked. Ferb brought his hand up to the side of his head and pretended to turn an invisible dial. I understood after a puzzled expression molded on my face. I turned on the thought receiver manually, as to show Ferb when to start.

"Mishay once tried to kill my brother." Ferb's voice echoed through my head. My eyes widened as he continued,

"She attempted to persuade him several times to become in love with her when she knew Isabella wasn't around. At one time Isabella caught her and gave her an earful. I couldn't bear the horrible words that came out of Isabella's mouth. I mean, I knew she was a straight A student and all but- I never knew she could have such a colourful vocabulary. I never knew anyone could have such a colourful vocabulary- except from Buford. When I walked inside I found Mishay. Confused at how she travelled from one place to another so quickly, I just stood, thinking about it." The voice came again.

At times I could sense his emotions, from the beginning it was an emotion of anger, then it was pain and afterwards switched to a slight sense of wonder. It remained that way until I heard his voice inside my head again. "I threw her a disguisted look and tried to pass by her, but she stood to the side and blocked my path. This went on for approximately five minutes until I was fed up with the childish game. I used my force to push past her and she fell over. I turned around to help her up, realising what I had done from my determination but she just hissed at me. I stayed with my hand out, waiting for her to accept for a while until she finally grabbed it. But to my surprise she tried to pull me closer and said,

'I love you Ferb.'

By now I was completely creeped out and I dropped her. Hearing nothing but a bang behind me and not bothering to look behind. I know what you're thinking- it was mean. I know. But she had already tried to persuade my brother. Even if I _did _like her, I'm not anybody's second choice. As Tina Turner says: What's love but a second hand emotion? Well for me this was a third hand emotion. And I wasn't having any of that." The voice in my head stopped.

Ferb looked at me and I could feel his emotions again. Without a single thought or voice I could tell what he was feeling. He was cautious and worried. He was hoping. For what? I do not know. But it was definitely clear how he felt. The voice started again,

"I noticed Phineas as I walked to our room. He was sitting on his bed. Thinking. I asked him if he was okay and he replied with a simple, 'yeah.' But I could tell he was unhappy. He told me he was wondering what happens after life, and all these types of questions. Then he moved on to self derogatory comments such as, 'I'm a waste of space' and 'What would happen if I died?' I told him that he was not a waste of space, rather an advantage and that I would be forever lonely if he did die. I noticed he had some kind of capsules on his bedside table. As he picked them up I could smell cyanide, I thought they had banned it long ago. I leapt into the air and pushed them out of his hands before he dropped them into his mouth. I asked him why he had cyanide and he just replied, 'Mishay said that if I was feeling down, just take them and I could go to a better place.' I tightened the cyanide capsules in my hand and they almost burst. I stormed downstairs after zapping the capsules into another dimension and punched Mishay straight in the nose. Since then, I have never regretted it."

"Wow." I said aloud.

"At least you're aware of what she's capable of." Ferb nodded.

I turned off the thought receptors. It was twilight. My vision was a shade of blue and the sun had just dissappeared below the horizon. I suddenly felt very sleepy, you know- angel traits and all. I yawned and leaned towards Ferb.

"Sorry." I said,

"I usually get a little sleepy during twilight. But I'll be at my strongest towards midnight." Ferb nodded and put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

**(Ferb's P.O.V)**

Lizzie was beginning to close her eyes as she fell asleep. I was surprised at the fact that she knew Mishay, but someone _that _evil must be a devil. An hour passed and I began to feel a drop of water seep through my shirt. I looked down and saw that a tear had been drawn from Lizzie's eyes and was rolling down her left cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"It's just... I'm going to miss you." Lizzie replied meekly.

"But I'm not going anywhere." I stated,

"But _I _am." Lizzie told me.

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up. It was pitch black by now and the moon was high in the sky, shining it's light down on us in a ray of blue and silver mist.

"I have to go home, eventually." Lizzie said, gazing directly into my eyes.

"Can't I come with you then?" I wondered without thinking about my family or friends. "The people around you _need _you Ferb. Imagine how sad Phineas would be if you left." Lizzie had a point,

"Besides, I only know one way to travel through other dimensions and only magical creaturescan do it. If I try to transport you, your soul will be pulled out of your body and... well I can't bear to think of what the Cheshire spirits would do to you." Lizzie told me. I sighed.

"This is so much like Romeo and Juliet except the laws of physics are keeping us apart." I said. Lizzie looked at me with a stunned expression. I guess I shouldn't have let that slip. "As friends. You know because- ugh. I give up." That's right. I let her know. She was leaving anyway, what better time to tell her than before that? I expected her to scream, but she didn't. She just studied my expression smiling.

"You have the most odd way of expression," She told me. I looked down with pity in my stomach,

"that I like." Lizzie finished and laid her arms tightly around me.

I felt a teardrop on my shoulder,

"Lizzie?" I said, getting her attention,

"Yes Ferb?" She replied,

"You know I'll always like you." I stated.

"I'll always like you too." Lizzie answered. That was probably the most heart warmingly corny thing I have ever said to anyone- that I can recall at the moment. She pulled away from me.

"But ferb, we can't continue like this." She told me. I shot her a questioning look.

"You know, in this...thing. In the end Romeo and Juliet died. I don't want that to happen. For the meantime, let's just stay friends." She said.

Yes, I was dissapointed. At that point I just kissed her. Our lips met and I savoured what was the first and probably the last kiss I'll ever give her. Next thing I knew Lizzie broke away and fell to the ground, without conciousness.

**(Phineas's P.O.V)**

"Okay bro. Just calm down. Now tell me, what happened?" I asked. Ferb was clenching his hair and walking around in circles. "I kissed her and she just fell out of my arms and onto the ground. I tried to wake her up but it was no use." He said. He stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh. "Isabella and Gretchen are trying to wake her up with some smelling salts right now." I told him, looking up at the dark blue sky. The white stars were sprinkled in the air and the moon radiated a beautiful glowing light which shone through the open clearing, leaving behind an odd misty shadow. "I don't think this was blamed because of physical reasons, it was mental or some enchantment. I don't know." Ferb said and sat down next to me. His face fell into his hands as he moaned. I didn't like seeing Ferb like this, it was heartbreaking- he was usually more withstandfull, if that is a word. Isabella walked out of the cabin and sighed, which was not a good sign. "Lizzie isn't good. She won't stop screaming. It's actually kind of scary. I mean she's still unconsious but it's as if she's being tortured." I noticed ferb glanced towards Isabella with a worried and wide-eyed expression.

**(Lizzie's P.O.V)**

Where am I? Where did Ferb go? Is he okay? These are questions that sped through my thoughts as I pulled myself up from the floor. I stared around me to find a black empty area. It wasn't flat, it wasn't rounded, it was just there. I didn't know what I was standing on, or lying on within the previous moment. I seemed to just hover in the air. I heard a loud scream from elsewhere, not visualizing the source and not wanting to. "Well, if it isn't the vulnerable angel. Lizzie? How come we haven't had time to chat?" A voice spoke, it echoed through the air-like substance which filled the area. "Mishay! Where are my friends? Why am I here? You better not have sent them to your evil little home dimension." I warned her, puffing out my chest and standing my ground. "Matters not to which life they have taken- rather than the chance of their soul's existence." She said. A screaming sound peirced my ears with a loud shreik. "I don't have time for your silly riddles Mishay. And stop with your victory screech." I stated. The voice was behind me now, "Oh but it's not _me _who is screeching Beth." The scream was heard again, "Rose." I whispered. "And don't call me Beth!" I shouted.

My best friend was being tortured. How could Mishay _do _this? Anger filled my mind as I yelled, "You monster!" "Do shut up, won't you? After all, you don't want to ruin your own mind with ear-peircing sounds. Now do you?" She asked, putting her voice in a heavy fake british accent. "You sound almost as stupid as you are." I defended. But I knew very well how cunning she was. Wait a minute? My _own mind? _No. She can't have. She couldn't. No magical being can completely intrude someone's mind if they fight against it. Or can they? No. Especially not devils. She's trying to trick me. That's it! I'm not going to stand for this. I heard the scream again. I followed the sound to find an angel. Her knees pressed against her chest and she was whimpering. Her long brown hair hid her face as I automatically identified her as Rose. I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Rose, it's me. Lizzie. Your best friend." Her head turned around to face me. Her irises were red. "You're not Rose!" I shouted as the girl let a grin appear on her face. I backed away, afraid. She duplicated into more than twenty of herself. They completely surrounded me and I fell through the ground. I was just falling, falling, falling, falling...

Okay, when Phineas was talking about being corny, I must admit- I was thinking about the Land of Angry Corn People. Yep. That image is still burned into my head. Please, do not comment harshly. Constructive criticisms would help, but if it's not really going to change anything- then don't say it. If you like it, let me know. It'll make me write more frequently and I'll update it more. If you say you hate it then I will kill you because you didn't listen when I said _if it's not really going to change anything- then don't say it. _It's right up there. I can see it. So don't tell me it's not there just because you scrolled the page to cut it off. It's still there. And it's not going. Not even if you smash your computer. It'll still be there, stained on the internet forever. Even if you go on your friend's computer. It'll still be there. It might dissappear if you punch yourself in the head. Why don't you try it?

Didn't work? No. Of course it didn't. Because it's still there. If you try to cover it with duct tape, it's not going to work because, 1) It'll still be underneath the duct tape and 2) You can scroll and it will appear in a different place, seemingly slipping under the duct tape. It will never go. Not even if you wash your screen. In Sulphuric acid. Don't ask me how I know what that is, because you may not live to speak of my reply. So if you want to live and you hate this story- then I suggest you grow a beard. It'll be better disguise if you're a female. Unless you're a goat. If you have a beard, then get a ten foot long moustache. Got both those things? Well then get a pineapple and put it on your head. Already got that too? No problem. Change your name to Mr. Squishy Banana. Even if you are a woman, still do it. If you have done all those things, then my friend, I really must say, you above all, above the geniuses and the idiots, the fat dudes and the thin ones, the crazy and the hairy, you -

have issues.

**Happy reading beard-wearing, ten foot long moustache-holding, pineapple hat Mr. Squishy Banana lady. Or man. Or boy. Or goat. Depends. Maybe a Manboygoat. Manboygoat spelt backwards is taogyobnam. Hee hee.**


End file.
